


At First

by Setcheti



Series: The Carson Diaries [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first met Major Sheppard, I thought he was goin’ to hurt me – after all, I had just almost killed him with a missile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for "Rising"

When I first met Major Sheppard, I thought he was goin’ to hurt me – after all, I had just almost killed him with a missile.  Not on purpose, of course, I think he knows that.  At least, I hope he does.  Or maybe it just got pushed out of his mind because of what happened afterward, what with us findin’ out he had a fully workin’ ATA gene and all of the equipment activatin’ and all that.

I was so used to seein’ flyboys running around the base in Antarctica, I’d been talkin’ to him a good few minutes before it hit me that he didn’t seem to understand what I was talkin’ about.  Not good when you’re workin’ on a project so secret even most of the government doesn’t know you exist.  But he was there, he was in uniform…and dammit!  He was actually interested in hearin’ what I had to say about the Ancients’ machine we’d been workin’ on, and let me tell you it wasn’t too usual for someone to ask me a question but what bloody McKay wasn’t there answerin’ it for me in triplicate.

We aren’t even goin’ to talk about what happens when someone asks Dr. Jackson a question.  I won’t venture into his work area again without at least a packed lunch and a thermos of tea – man could talk the hind leg off a bloody donkey, but he’s so friendly that you feel like an outright bastard if you cut him off.  That’s come in handy a time or two, though, since McKay and I found out that if we steered Dr. Weir his way she’d be out from underfoot for half the day at least.  She speaks five languages, Dr. Jackson speaks all those and half a dozen or so more, so put them together and he’ll keep her occupied until whatever we didn’t want her seein’ is over and done with.

Not that we’d been doin’ anythin’ for her not to see, mind you.  We’re all professionals here.  And the Marines that were stationed here that one time can’t prove anythin’, and I’m fairly well sure they aren’t plannin’ on _tellin_ _’_ anyone  anythin’ either, considerin’ what happened to them.  I’m also fairly well sure they’ll think twice next time before pickin’ on someone who can’t match them in a fair fight but has five times their collective intelligence.

Not that Rodney and I said that to any of them, of course.  Not out loud, anyway.

I’m glad we had our fun while we could, because now we’ve got a new colonel, Sumner, takin’ over to go with us to Atlantis, and he’s the type I’d think might not take too well to bein’ made a fool of.  I know McKay’s scared to death of him, although I don’t think anyone else here has seen it.

It bothers me a bit that Dr. Weir hasn’t noticed.  Elizabeth’s not always as observant as I know she can be, and I’m seein’ that as a problem I might have to be watchin’ out for in the future.  And it’ll be my job to watch her, and everyone else who’s goin’, since I’m the chief medical doctor for the mission.

I’m still tryin’ to figure out how they talked me into that one.  And into goin’ on the bloody mission in the first place.  I know Rodney says travelin’ by Stargate is safer than flyin’ in a plane or just about any other form of transportation besides walkin’, but I just don’t think I like the idea of bein’ broken down into my component particles in order to get from one place to another.  Rodney called me ‘Dr. McCoy’ for a bloody week after I said that to him, and he only stopped when I reminded him that there’s one other person goin’ on the mission who’s as smart as he is and it’s most likely not in his best interest to put that person in a vengeful frame of mind.

He got the hint, and I haven’t heard him hummin’ the theme from Star Trek under his breath in my presence since.  Smart man.  Especially as he was hummin’ it off key, which was doubly irritatin’.  If you’re goin’ to mock someone, you should at least do it properly.

I hope Rodney doesn’t decide to start it up again in front of Sheppard, though.  I mean, it’s my hope that the man’s not still holdin’ a grudge about the bloody missile…but I’m not countin’ on it.  And we might be stuck on Atlantis together for a long, long time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
